While consumers' demands are changed day by day, more and more electronic products all have been emphasized on the capability of replacing the housings, thereby allowing consumers to vary the appearance of the electronic products in accordance with their individual requirements. On the other hand, since the DIY (Do It Yourself) has become a major trend in the consumer market, it is quite an important issue about how to allow consumers to briefly dismantle the product housing for product maintenance or upgrade, which further is one of the major factors affecting the market competitiveness.
Currently, most of the housing-replacing tasks are performed by professional personals, wherein the steps thereof are so complicated to cause errors easily. Generally, consumers can only replace panels for the mobile phones having the special designs, but very few existing mobile phones can allow the consumers to easily replace the entire housings. Most of the mobile phones existing in the market achieve the function of housing-replacing by insetting tenons into mortises, thus combining the upper and lower housings by using the elasticity of housing material. However, extra consideration has to be taken for selecting the material forming the aforementioned type of mobile phone and making the design of the tenons and mortises therein, thus resulting in the increase of production cost. Meanwhile, when consumers try to separate the combined tenons from the mortises, it is very likely to break the tenons or the housing due to excessive force exerted.
Further, conventional mobile phones use the laser-printing process for fabricating the labels, such as numbers or function key label, shown on the surfaces of the push-buttons, and the cost thereof is quite high. Since the design of the surface of the housing is determined by the makers, consumers cannot design the surface of the housing in accordance with their favorites. The consumers have to buy various panels or housings provided by the makers, and then can only pick one of those panels or housings for replacing the housing of mobile phone. Frequently, the individual needs of the consumers still cannot be satisfied even after the consumers have simultaneously owned a lot of groups of panels or housings, thus wasting a lot of money and material.
Hence, there is a need to develop a housing of an electronic product, thereby simplifying the steps of replacing the housing, thus lowering the production cost and satisfying the individual needs.